


NSFW Fanged Four Headcanons

by aliceinsunnydale



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Aftercare Dru, BDSM, Daddy Angelus, Family, Headcanon, Loud Darla, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Pre-Canon, Spike on his knees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceinsunnydale/pseuds/aliceinsunnydale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dump of headcanons about the sexual exploits of The Whirlwind. How all four fit together, who takes what role, whose favourite thing it what and why</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSFW Fanged Four Headcanons

 

  * Darla only lets Angelus cum inside her
  * He’s only allowed to cum _on_ her in very special occasions when she says so
  * She’ll get Spike there but in the end she moves and watches him cum on himself
  * Which, as well as helping her reinforce her dominance, has the added bonus of being just so **damn** pretty
  * But if his aim is off and any gets on her or her clothes or the bed he’s punished harshly
  * Spike really loves being on his knees and enjoys the different ways the others reinforce him when he’s down there
  * Dru reinforces him with her own moans of pleasure talking about how good she feels 
  * Darla reinforces him with quiet approvals telling him that he’s doing a good job 
  * Angelus is always full of praises, telling him how pretty he is which Spike just _thrives_ off of
  * Dru loves when Spike and Angelus cum in her mouth or inside her and then spread it on their fingers which they push in her mouth
  * Angelus is just 100% the best spanker. He lines up all three with their wrists tied to each other
  * Dru’s wrist to one of Spike’s, Spike’s other wrist to one of Darla’s and they’re all in a line waiting for attention from **_daddy_**
  * Darla is loud as all hell and just doesn’t bother to hold back at all and she loves when the boys shove fingers in her mouth or hold her throat in feeble attempts to shut her up - it never works
  * But she’s also super serious about all her kids being silent when she wants them to be
  * Dru’s favourite position is sitting on her Grandmother’s face especially when one of the boys is down eating Darla out at the same time
  * Dru loves being fingered by Daddy because he stretches her so nicely 
  * Darla loves being bitten when she orgasms but that doesn’t mean the kids can just do it without explicit permission 
  * She can bite them whenever the need overwhelms her though 
  * Everyone falls over themselves to offer Dru various forms of aftercare, even Darla, because it’s just sort of obvious that she needs it 
  * But only Spike offers it to Darla (even when he hasn’t been involved) and if she’s in a giving mood she’ll offer it to him too (even when she hasn’t been involved)
  * Basically Angelus sucks with aftercare unless it’s for his precious princess
  * Dru sort of just doesn’t consider that Spike may need it sometimes - usually after his times with Angelus. But Darla knows. 
  * Angelus is overjoyed when he realizes he can get Spike off with just his fingers 
  * And omg does Spike look pretty on his stomach writhing and coming undone as Angelus is knuckle deep in him 
  * Also edging. Like all the time edging for all of them. 
  * Darla loves giving out straight up denial as well. But she will rip out the throat of anyone who tries denial on her 
  * On particularly frisky nights, after a lot of brandy, Darla will let the boys both penetrate her. Spike underneath her, Angelus behind her. Like. Super concurrent. Which Dru loves to watch
  * Darla loves having sex in vehicles - very few carriage rides pass without at least one orgasm between the four of them
  * She’s really kind of pissed that she never got a chance to fuck Angelus in the backseat of a real car 
  * Angelus is the only one who _really_ cares about all the ballets and operas and things. So Spike keeps himself occupied simultaneously under Dru and Darla’s skirts 
  * Darla and Dru both just love being bent over things. Any available surface. Especially if it’s in semi-public
  * Dru is just the most flexible like ridiculous circus level flexible. Darla’s mildly jealous but she’s more entertained 
  * The girls love to play for their boys. They put on whole shows and dances and it’s fun for everyone until Darla decides that her choreography looks so damn good on Dru she just wants her to herself
  * Darla loves a good old fashioned human gangbang. She’ll have up to five guys in and around her at once
  * The only thing she likes more than that in the moment is when Angelus comes home and murders them all
  * Darla has a girlish obsession with visible bruises and bites. She loves having them all over but especially on her neck and chest where she has to cover them with powder to look presentable in public
  * Angelus’ favourite position is just on his back while Spike and Dru take turns riding his dick and his face



 


End file.
